I was told to Never Give In
by MrsVonVanity
Summary: Andy's girlfriend left him. He trys everything to stop the pain. What will happen when the bassist of Black Veil Brides, Ashley Purdy finds Andy almost dead in his hotel room. He realizes he has deep feelings for Andy. Will there love become deeper? M for a REASON. May be triggering. Has sex, self-harm, suicide, and use of substances. A Black Veil Brides fanfic! Contains Andley!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first fanfiction I wanna post so I will post chapters as it goes on or as it is demanded so review if you want and thanks!**

* * *

Andy walked through the town. He was upset. How could the day get ANY worse? He sat down at the nearest bench and cried. How could this happen? Andy had just lost his girlfriend to some sleazy rich guy. He looked up and saw the flashing lights of some whore house. GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS! Booze! Live Shows! All lit up in bright neon colors. He walked in and people smiled at him. Girls of all colors, shapes, and sizes. He sat down at the bar.

'Whataya have that will get me drunk fast and not remember a thing?' Andy asked.

'I got just the thing' The bar tender said.

The bar tender got Andy his drink and he cringed as he forced it down. He asked for another and drank that one just as quick. A hot blonde in barely any clothes sat next to Andy.

'Rough night sugar?' she said in a smooth alto voice.

Andy laughed 'You could say that.'

'Mhmmm, I know what you need.' she said smiling

'How much?' Andy implored.

'100 for the night.' Andy smiled

'You got it.'

As soon as Andy paid her she took him into a back room.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy toppled onto the bed and the girl climbed into his lap. She ripped his clothes off and began to kiss him all over. He moaned lowly and slightly growled. The girl began to pump softly at his member. She went faster and faster and Andy's low moans turned into loud growls.

'You will see why they call me Lighting because I can make you cum faster then you have before.' she said.

Andy just moaning softly to intoxicated to care. She began to make quick work of him. Taking him in her mouth slowly. Andy screamed out in pleasure as she bobbed her head faster and faster. He was just on the verge of cumming when she stopped. He whined when she stopped. Then she got on his lap and started to ride him. He was panting and moaning all mixed together. Whatever he drank was doing exactly what he wanted. She started going faster and faster till he screamed for her to stopped. She went to say something but he just shook his head and started crying. Andy ran out of there as fast as he could. _This was a mistake,_ he thought. He ran away from their. As fast as he could. He hailed a cab and the cabby wasn't to happy about him being drunk but he agreed to take Andy home. During the ride Andy sobbed bitterly.

As Andy cried he knew he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't live with himself Andy more. He had to do it. He couldn't live another day. He thought of all his fans. He knew they would miss him. He thought about his family. He would feel so bad for leaving them. Then he thought about his band. He curled into a ball and sobbed more. Then the cab stopped. He paid the cabby and stumbled up the stairs to his hotel room. He started to break everything he could. He didn't care. He smashed the mirrors and broke the TV. Threw pillows and flipped the mattresses. He laid in the shambles of his room sobbing and hick upping. After a while he looked up and saw himself in the shattered mirror of the bathroom . His black War Paint was messed up and his hair was all knotted. His clothes were all a mess from quickly putting them on and worst of all he could see the pain in his own eyes. He filled the bathtub and grabbed a piece of the mirror. He was going to do it. He had to.

* * *

**Okay, okay. So how do you guys like it so far? This is been pretty run to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

Andy stripped himself down to his boxers and sat there for a bit. He poured some rubbing alcohol into the hot bath water. He grabbed a bottle of pain killer and took half the bottle. He shuttered and started sobbing again. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He was giving up on his life, his fandom, his family, and his band. There was no saying good bye. No final hugs to his mother or father. No more drinks with the guys. no more going on stage and seeing the thousands of people who adore him and gave his life meaning. No more anything. It was to late to go back.

~flashback~

'Haha I drank you ALL under the table!' CC shouted.

'Oh shut up that is because we all gave up.' Jake said laughing

'This has been one of THE BEST! concerts like ever!' Ashley said.

'Yeah I know. This is going to be one of the best tours we have ever had.' I said.

We were all laughing and and joking with each other. This one of the best nights of my life. I played a show and had a meet and great my fans were so nice. One had gave me a batman mask. Best day ever!

'Hey hey do you think I could do a handstand?' CC asked.

Before we could answer he tried one and feel down giggling. My friends were the best friends I could EVER ask for.

~End of flashback~

I wish I could go back to those times. Andy thought. I wish...

He sat down thinking about all he was about to give up

Andy sat there sobbing and crying. He did it fast. He slid into the tub and slit his wrists. Letting the numbing pain bring him away from this cruel world.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley went to go check up on Andy. He heard some weird noises coming from his room. He knocked on the door.

'Andy? You in there?' he asked.

He knocked again. When there was no answer he unlocked the door and walked in. He was surprised. He thought Andy might be hurt or even worse kidnapped! He checked the room. No Andy. He walked into the bathroom and there Andy was in the tub. It was full of blood.

'Oh my gosh!' Ashley screamed.

He whipped out his phone and called 911. He was almost in tears. Ashley dragged Andy out of the tub and felt for a pulse. Thank goodness he was still alive. His pulse was week though. He sat by his side holding his hand.

'Andy you have got to hold on. You can't give up on me. You are my friend...'

He could of swore he saw Andy's hand twitch. The paramedics arrived and started to ask questions.

'What happened?' 'How long has he been like this?' 'What is his name?' 'How old is he?'

Ashley answered them the best he could. Just as they were getting to leave he held Andy's hand.

'Andy please don't give up on me... I... I love you.' Ashley kissed his forehead and then sat down and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not being here for a whilexP I havent been on my computer in forever!**

* * *

ASHLEY'S POV

I was sitting in the corner of the hospital room crying. It had been 3 days and Andy hadn't woken up. 3 long days without his beautiful deep voice. 3 long days without seeing him smile and his blue eyes shine in the sun. Why would he do something like this? I knew he loved Juilet but why would he do this? Jake came into the room.

"Uh... Ash? Me and the guys were going to get some pizza... Wanna join?" He asked.

"No, I am fine here. Bring me back a slice?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh sure..." Then Jake stalked away.

*After about 15 minutes Ashley heard Andy move.*

"Andy?" I asked hoping he had finally awoke.

"Yeah." Said a thin and weak voice

I rushed over to him.

"You had me so worried! Why would you do that?!"

"I am sorry Ash, I couldn't deal with losing Juliet... How is everyone?" He said sounding small and weak.

"How is everyone? How are you? That was so stupid and reckless. You almost died! You would of died if I didn't find you. Think of how your fans would of felt, think of how your family would of felt, what about the band..." My voice quieted "What about me?"

" What about you Ashley?" Andy asked.

"Nothing I-I have to go meet the boys for some pizza. Feel better." I said and hurried away. Why would he care about me, I am just his friend. Only his friend

ANDY'S POV

I watched Ashley leave. What was with him? He was acting so strange... Was it that I almost died. I suppose that could be it. I don't know what i would do if he died... I loved him. Juliet knew. She promised not to tell but I wish she would. He needs to know how I feel. I wish he knew. I dont know if it was my imagination or not but I swear before they paramedics took me I thought I heard him say he loved me...

* * *

**I wrote a bit more then normal as a sorry for not writing lately! SO can you guys tell me what you think? That would be awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting for awhile I gotta new puppy and he ate my charger. But i gotta new one.**

* * *

~ Ashleys POV~

I found my way to this pizza parlor and I saw the crew.

"Hey guys." I said softly.

"Hi Ash, want some pizza?" Jinxx said.

I nodded and grabbed a slice. I didn't really touch it after that I just looked at it occasionally.

"So, how is Andy?" CC asked looking at his drink.

"He sounds weak and tired, so I left to let him rest..." I said almost in tears.

Jake mumbled " Yeah, THATS why you left."

"What?" I looked at him.

"Nothing, nothing. Just I was there for like 5 minutes in the hallway after I said I was leaving. We all knew anyway." Jake said casually.

"How did you... how long have you known." I looked at the wall.

"For a while," CC said quietly "its kinda obvious."

I broke down crying, "But Andy still doesn't know that!"

I got up and left the pizza parlor with everyone looking at me.

~Andys POV~

I checked out of the hospital. I tired calling Ash a few times to pick me up, but his phone was always off. So i called Jinxx. It rang 3 times before he picked up.

"Andy?"

"Yeah, hey I need a ride to the hotel. Ash isn't answering his phone."

"Oh, um yeah that's fine. I will be there in a few."

My whole body was in pain. I sat down on the curb and pulled out a cigarette. I had finished 3 of them by the time Jinxx got here. I walked to the car and sat down with my head on the dashboard.

"Hey... how you feeling?" He asked.

"Wishing I was dead." I said sadly.

"Hey, its good thing your alive, for Ashley he needs you."

"What?" I lifted my head up.

"N-nothing, lets just go."

We drove away in silence. Does Ashley like me? Does he know I like him?


	7. Chapter 7

~Ashleys POV~

I arrived at the hotel room. I was a messed. My hair was a frizzed up mess that looked like I tried to hug an electric eel, my eyeliner was so smudged I looked like a raccoon, and my eyes were red and puffy from crying. I lay down on my bed and looked at my phone. 5 missed calls from Andy. Great. He must think I hate him now. Why did I have to be so stupid? Why couldn't I of told him I liked him? I hopped out of bed sorely and walked to the bathroom, pulled a bottle of whiskey out of under the sink and took a long drink. I lit a cigarette and sat down on the side of the counter and undressed. I was nasty. I undressed so slowly i finished half a pack of cigarette by the time I was done, I turned the shower on and hopped in. I was washing my hair when there was a knock at the door. I ignored it and kept on doing what I was doing. Each minute passing the knocks got louder and louder until I got so annoyed that i threw on a towel and whipped the door open.

"What?!" I yelled. It was Andy standing there surprised and scared.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I see you are busy I will just leave." He said looking about to cry.

"Oh, no it is fine. Come in." I said " Just let me get some pants on."

With that i left to the bathroom. I heard Andy close the door and sit on the bed. I hurried to get some pants on. I walked out on the bathroom with the bottle of whiskey.

"Uh, would you like some?" I asked Andy.

"No thank you." He said softly.

"Andy look, I..." He cut my off.

"What is your problem Ashley? You ignore my calls? I wake up in the hospital and we talk for a few minutes then you run out? Do you hate me?" He said sounding hurt.

"Andy! No! I could never hate you..."

"Then what is it?" He crossed his arms.

I sat there for a moment. I drank some whiskey then closed the bottle. I stood up.

"Andrew Dennis Biersack. I love you. I love you more then anything and I don't want this to change anything because I love you to much to lose you." I walked over to him leaned down and kissed him.

~Andys POV~

He kissed me... I was so shocked. At first I froze. Sitting there is awe. After a few seconds i wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed me against the wall, his tongue darting across my lips begging for them to part. When I opened by mouth his tongue rushed in swirling inside mouth battling with my tongue for dominance. I moaned, I couldn't help it. Ash made me feel like I was going to explode with pleasure and happiness. I broke the kiss and softly started to nip at Ash's neck earning a moan from him. While he was weak I pushed him down onto the bed. Straddling his hips and trying to remove his pants. He took off my shirt and flipped me over. He held me down and bit at my neck. I was sure there were going to be marks there. He found that soft spot on my neck and my eyes rolled back in ecstasy. I tired to fight back against him but his strength mixed with the lust that was washing over me I could not win. I could feel my erection growing and my tight pants making me groan. I tired to remove my pants but Ashley noticed my struggle and held me down again.

"Not now dove," He whispered in a soft voice "I wanna savor this."

I tired to protest but he silenced me with a kiss. It was soft and divine. He let go of one of my hands and started to rub my member through my pants. I softly moaned. He smiled and let go of both hands. He removed my pants and boxers, I buried my face in a pillow. I felt my erection spring out, the cool hair only making things worse. He grabbed my ever growing erection and started to pump it. My breath came out in short puffs. Then Ashley licked the tip of it and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming.

He smiled "You like that?"

He put the tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue on it. He bobbed his head going lower it lower each time before let out a loud moan. I couldn't contain myself anymore, my feelings were to intense. I pulled at Ashleys hair, tugging it and pulling it making him moan as well. Ashley was sucking on it softly and bobbing his head. I covered my face with a pillow so my moans were muffled and quieter. Ashley had stopped and I heard him unzip his pants. I knew what was next. He had softly flipped me over asking a million times if it was okay, I just nodded. He pulled out a bottle of lube and put it on. He put his member near my entrance and slowly pushed in. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. I gripped the sheets and Ashley kept pushing till he was all the way in. I whimpered softly.

"Andy? You okay? If it hurts to much we can stop." He said his voice filled with concern.

"No, no! Please don't stop. I like it." Ashley nodded.

He slowly thrusted in and out of me. My moans were a mixture of pleasure and pain. He started gong faster and faster. He hit that one spot that made me see white. I screamed it felt so good. Ashley Aimed for that spot each time I knew I was close. My eyes rolled back and I was panting like a dog. After one last thrust I came. I gasped and then saw black.

* * *

**There, an extra long chapter filled with Andley as a sorry for being gone so long. I might post more today depends how creative I feel.**


	8. Chapter 8

~Andys POV~

I woke up and Ashley was crying shaking me.

"Oh god, are you alright?" He said.

"I am fine Ash. I am perfect." I leaned up and kissed him softly. He pushed me away

"You blacked out, I thought I had..."

"Ashley," I laughed "I am fine. Last thing I remember is a sexy cowboy fucking me."

Ash just shook his head and got me a glass of water.

"Just please drink this."

"Fine fine." I downed the water.

I cuddled up next to Ashley.

"Ima go shower now. Care to join me? Outlaw?" I smiled evilly

"Sure." He shurgged. He picked me up and walked over to the bathroom. I turned the water on and we both stepped in. I moaned as soon as the hot water hit me.

"Bit excited there?" Ashley said laughing. I blushed.

~Ashleys POV~

I stood there stareing at him. I looked at the bandages at his wrists.

"Can I see them?" I asked.

Andy nodded and slowly took the gauze off of his wrists. There were ugly purple and red gashes sewn up. There were 3 on the left and 5 on the right. I almost sobbed. I touched them softly and looked at him tears brimming my eyes. He kissed me and refused to break the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. His erection was pressed against mine and I moaned. Andy broke the kiss.

"Uh Ash, do you think I could. Um do it this time?"

I was confused then I relised, I kissed him on the forehead "Sure, Andy."

He bend me over and softly pushed himself in me. I gasped and then relaxed he was fully in. He went at a medium slow speed and I didn't understand the pleasure he felt last night till I had felt it. I felt like I was on a cloud. He went harder and fast and I was moaning so loud it was like a scream. My body was trembling with pleasure. He reached around and started to pump at my member. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. The steam of the shower and the sex were making things barely visible. I couldn't contain myself. I gave one last scream and me and Andy both came. Just as the door whipped open to behold the rest of the band.


	9. Chapter 9

~Ashleys POV~

"Woah, um we heard some noise so we thought we would check it out... but it seems you to are busy so um yeah..." CC said looking awkward.

Andy pulled out of me and i bit my lip so I didn't moan.

"Guys um why don't you wait in the bedroom."

"Sure..." Jake said and the left quickly.

We got dressed quickly in silence. I kissed Andy softly on the lips and bandaged his wrists. We walked out and the guys were shifting awkwardly in the room.

"So um yeah." Jinxx said.

"Congrats?" CC said looking at the wall.

"Well me and Andy are kinda in love... yesterday we found this out and yeah." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Well, we all knew it. We were just kinda waiting for you two to get together but this... was surprising " said Jake.

"Why did you guys even come here." Andy asked impatiently. You could see the anger in his face.

"Well uh.." Jake said looking at the door. Standing there was Juliet Simms.

~Andy POV~

Seeing Juliet was like a stab to my heart. Why would she be here?

"Andrew Beirsack! First you go and try to kill yourself and then you go and fuck this whore?" She said walking over and slapped Ashley.

"He is not a whore I love him. Not you now leave." Andy sad holding Ashley's hand.

"He is a whore who has fucked more women then all of you guys combined. He doesn't deserve you. He is worthless trash. I am surprised he is still alive."

Andy went to say something but I stopped him.

"She is right. I am just a whore. I am no good for you." I kissed Andy on the forehead and then left. I didn't look back.


	10. Chapter 10

~Ashleys POV~

I sat in my hotel room with a bottle of Jack. The latest hooker should be here soon. Woohoo... I was drunk and high but mainly I was a mess. I felt terrible there was knock. Finally it was my god damn girl. She walked in and I wrapped my arms around her and locked her into a steamy lust filled kiss. She was running her fingers up and down my bare chest making me moan. She pressed me against the wall. She pulled my pants down and put my member in her mouth. I gasped and closed my eyes. She went faster and faster till I pushed her back and got on top of her. I ripped her clothes off and softly growled. I bit at her breasts and made her squeal. I slammed my full member inside of her. I moaned lightly. I was going faster and faster gripping the carpet. I came fast and then fell to the side. The whore got up shaking and put her tattered clothes on. She took the money I left for her on the counter and left. I curled up and cried. I loved Andy. I crawled up got, boxers on, grabbed my phone and turned it on. 49 missed calls and 63 text messages all from Andy. I dialed his number.

It rang only twice

"Ashley? Is this you?" he said sounding like he had been crying. I stayed silent. "Ashley please talk. Its been almost two weeks that since you left, I miss you and I need you! Please come back. Ashley? Ashley I love you."

Then he hung up. I sat in the corner drinking my liquor. I was dizzy and even though the hooker had left only 20 minutes ago. I was still horny. I hit my head against the wall. My erection was showing through my thin boxers. I touched it gingerly but even that made me moan. I got up and stumbled into the shower and lazily turned it on. I sat in the tub. The hot water only making my situation worse. I wrapped my fingers around my member and slowly started pumping. My head slammed back and a soft hiss escaped my lips. The faster I want the more dazed I got till I came and it covered my chest and was quickly washed away. I was just a whore. a useless whore. I picked up a razor. I couldn't kill myself but the pain needed to stop. I cut through once and I hissed at the pain. Looking at all the cuts from days before I felt horrible. By the second time there was a loud knock at the door. I groaned and ignored it. One more cut I thought. 3 cuts. All dripping and red. I put the razor down and closed my eyes. Another slamming knock and another. Till they were basically beating down the door. I shut off the shower and slowly got out. I found some bandages and wrapped my wrists. I pulled on some pants and opened the door. There stood Jake.

"Uh I was driving by and saw your car... I asked the lady what room. Geez Ash you don't look so good." He said taking in my appearance. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I stepped out of the way and I staggered to the bed and sat down. Jake came in and closed the door behind him. I lit a cigarette and offered one to Jake. He shook his head.

"Dude, you need to come back and stop all this stuff. Andy is a mess he wont leave his room and he was barely eaten a thing. He crys your name in his sleep and he sobs all day long. You are really hurting him."

"This... is better... for him." I said softy.

"No what is better for him is you and what the hell is this." Jake said looking at my wrists. I just shook my head. "Lets go Andy needs you."

I tried to protest by he dragged me to the bathroom and cleaned me up. Soon we were on our way to Andy.

~Andys POV~

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" I screamed throwing a cup at the door. Then my phone rang. It was Ashley.

"Open the door, dove." Ashley's smooth voice said.

I ran to the door and unlocked it. When I opened it sure enough there was Ashley. I launched myself on him and pulled him into a long deep kiss. I finally let go when I was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He walked me over to the bed to where we both laid down. Tears were sliding down my face. He kissed them away and he brushed the hair out of my eyes. I pulled him into a kiss. He sat up and I crawled in his lap. He had one hand on the base of my spine and the other supporting my neck. The kiss was soft and gentle and gradually turned into a full blown makeout. I was gasping for hair my fingers locked in Ashley's hair. I pushed him onto the bed and grinded my hips into his. He moaned softly. He scratched his nails down my back and bit at my neck. I knew there would be red marks later. My eyes rolled back and he flipped me over so that he was on top. He kissed me softly and then whispered.

"I am never going to leave you again because Andy... Will you marry me?"

* * *

**AHAHAHA ending it their I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what pair you want for another story. Maybe I will do it.**


End file.
